1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that instructs a printing apparatus to perform confidential printing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, to shorten the time after a printing instruction until printing starts, there has been a demand to mount a storage device with a capacity capable of storing a predetermined number of print jobs in a printing apparatus. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-212744 discusses a printing apparatus including such a storage device, which is configured so that to shorten the time after a printing instruction until printing starts, print data for a secure job is transmitted to the printing apparatus from an information processing apparatus before user authentication.
However, since a printing apparatus configured in this manner cannot store more print data than its capacity, when the capacity is exceeded, the information processing apparatus cannot transmit new print data, which prevents confidential printing from being performed.